Niku
This article, Property, is property of thedankestmemes. Appearance Niku's body is extremely different from any normal person's body. It's abnormally thin yet oddly squishy, but this is mainly due to the fact the he's made completely out of ink and human flesh, so no bones at all. His hair is styled to cover his right eye to mainly hide its ink filled place. His hidden eyes is pure black with a red colored iris(much like a ghoul's in Tokyo Ghoul). His skin is also extremely pale compared to a vast majority of all mages in his guild with it being a literal "pure white". He also bares his guild mark over his lower back which is covered by an ink made dress. No really a dress, but very close. He wears no pants or shoes saying they're to 'restricting'. Originally, Niku was a young man by the name of Maki Toyomi. Maki had average brown hair with bright blue eyes, but one was missing due to him being born without it. He wasn't as thin or lightweight as Niku, but he did seem quite small for weight. Maki's outfit's typically consisted of bandages around his neck and upper body with a lab coat. His shoes, shirt, and pants were typically white as well. He also wore a medical eye patch over his right eye. Magic Niku's magic is very different from a simple mage's magic due to it being unstable and literally life changing. His magic gives him the abilities over ink and body morphing. Due to his body being comprised of only human flesh and ink, it is quite easy for him to alter his looks. Fighting is also quite easy for the monster too. With his ink, he can sprout ink based tentacles outward from his back to attack his prey. With the added ability to turn into pure ink and travel as a puddle with alarming speed. With a being made solely of ink and flesh, consuming anything except those two things will cause him massive pain and sickness. Without an actual stomach, normally human food destabilizes the ink's ecosystem causing particles to immediately reject the foreign object. Another add on with this magic is that it grants the unfortunate user immortality against aging and being killed; however, the only for sure way of death is starvation, which is highly agonizing. Although he may consume the blood of humans, the only thing coursing through the body is ink. Personality At first glance you'd see this creature and think that he's be down right insane. Well, that's not to far off of what he really is. Niku, as of current times, is considered to be a frightening individual with an almost insatiable appetite. It doesn't help that obsession, a touch of sass, and disturbing loyalty are also added into him. He's sworn to always serve the Shackled Heart's guild master no what, along with growing an unhealthy obsessed with a fellow guild mate. Now a unique fact about little Niku's self, he's technically two people in one. Maki Toyomi, the man before the ink accident, was the original owner of this body, and still controls some of Niku's action, speak, and even his whole self at times. Unlike Niku, Maki is quite a good-natured, little sweetheart. He may be a tad bit timid at times, but he is quite the magic genius and a great guild mate to all the strange members. A quick fact about both males, Maki can feel all the pain inflicted on Niku's body, which is not a pleasant thing. History Niku wasn't originally a cannibalistic ink monster like he is nowadays. About 10 years ago, he had been living an actually normal life. He grew up in Seven, and ended up marrying a beautiful you woman whom he had a child with. The small family lived on the outskirts of nearby town for most of their lives due to an expensive rent price for a house in the town. This town was a bit creative: it was Tokyo inspired with its own amusement park at the far end. For jobs, Maki Toyomi took up the task of being a genii pig for young students who were trying out new spells. However, Maki quickly took interest in trying new spells as well as creating new ones. This man had created some of the most unique yet highly unstable spells in his human days, and his last one was the most dangerous yet. Ten long years ago, Maki was combining three different spells with everything being alright until it backfired; the spell became a bouncing ball of white that managed to find it's way to a spilt over bottle of ink. Upon contact, the white orb turned pure black then began to travel through the room again, but this time its speed was twice as fast. The entire ordeal ended with it hitting Maki smack dab in his face causing once fair skin to a hideous shade of black. After several excruciating moments of agony later, the poor man was nothing but a puddle of ink which slowly spread across the floorboards. When the screams had silenced, Maki's wife burst through the closed door to see if he was alright. She frantically looked around in search of her distressed husband, but before she could go farther into the room, the puddle of ink raced towards her. When it met with her skin, it began to eat away at it through flesh and bone. She screamed in both pain and fear, but nothing could help her for it was to late, the ink had consumed her entire being. Now with flesh consumed, the ink began to take more of a humanoid form but details were obviously lacking. When Maki's little daughter has slowly made her way to the door, she froze with fear. The ink took this chance and leaped onto her, and devoured both her flesh and bones at an alarming pace. Now with a decent amount of meat in it, the ink to a new form more commonly known as Niku. Niku went towards the city with hunger still lingering in hopes for more nourishment. Luckily there was the town from before. Within hours, all residents had either been eaten, or had escaped thanks to this lovely little monster. For the past ten years, Niku has traveled from Seven to Fiore for both food and entertainment. He has devoured several families by morphing his appearance to the of a small child's to sneak into their house and feast while no one was awake. Though it wasn't until about a year ago that he stumbled across the Shackled Heart's guildhall. At first, he planned to eat the guild master, but thankfully another mage persuaded the monster to join, and this is where the infamous "Flesh Eater" has been hiding out. Category:Mage Category:Male